


意外来客

by Algae_RA1



Series: 手提趴趴 [1]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 各种胡说八道，奇怪的剧透有主要出场人物 王子万圣节手提，布列，威廉，bjd





	意外来客

**Author's Note:**

> 各种胡说八道，奇怪的剧透有  
> 主要出场人物 王子万圣节手提，布列，威廉，bjd

平常去爬星的时候常常在不经意就捡回L1王子的战士们，今天似乎捡回了什么不太一样的东西，人偶在看见的第一眼时就完全无视自己不到女性腰际的身高，用力瞪着玻璃珠的眼睛，死死扒着对方黑色长裙。  
艾莉丝泰丽雅有些无奈，拢了裙摆，俯下身体，把不知怎么就拿到的王子手提放在了人偶的手里。看着一秒也没有耽搁就抱起这只奇怪手提的人偶，她唇边展露几乎无法觉察的弧度。  
人偶有满满几十个衣柜的手提和趴头，不同于人类的女孩子，它的收藏全部都是和战士们相关，艾莉丝泰莉雅知道甚至其中也有自己的趴头和手提。这些东西虽然第一眼看来与地上的玩具没什么差别，但是仔细观察就会发现精细得有些太过分了，连眨眼的动作和偶尔瞌睡的模样都和本人相差无几，更不要提这些事情发生在本该是无机质的死物上……她已经不止一次恰好听见工程师们在讨论是不是该偷几只出来做个切片分解。  
不过这样的事情还没有发生过，她希望将来也不要。  
  
金发的女性看着坐在希拉莉肩膀上的人偶，觉得这只被它宝贝地带在身边的王子手提似乎和之前她常看到的略有些不同。尽管有些难以置信，不过人偶大概终于学会给自己的收藏更换服装，可能是侍僧们的坚持终于有了效果，它越来越像一个“人”了。  
这么想着，洋馆的大门出现在了他们面前。  
把人偶交给了等候在门口的布劳，艾莉丝泰丽雅就打算回到自己的房间去好好清理休整一下。她沿着扶梯旋转走上二楼，正要向左边走去，就看见白发的审判官，前审判官，从右边的长廊全副武装着——帽子口罩不用说，围裙，手套，扫把也准备齐全。他身后紧跟着的人手中还抱着一箱清洁工具，几个小水瓶相互碰撞叮叮当当，还能听见其它器具在哐当作响。  
  
是难得可以期待一下的清洁日。洋馆里厨房由露缇亚负责，连队常常在那里和餐厅之间出没，花园是路德的领地，实验室和工房主要被工程师和沃肯以及他的人偶们占据，这个男人偶尔也会出现在音音梦的医务室里。更深更暗的地方她隐约有所听闻，但是和使命不相干的东西，她都无意了解。公共领域所有人都可以自由使用，同时所有人也都负责起了整理维护的责任——除非有人自愿替他人完成。  
介于战士们来到洋馆之前的身份，不是所有人都知道如何维护和清洁，因此有时候能看到非常奇异的景象：天花板焦灼的痕迹，阶梯的扶手雕花纹饰如同融化一般消失，水晶灯上的蜡烛全部长短一致，分毫不差，甚至曾经有过餐厅和正厅之间的隔墙完全消失的事迹。不过随着时间过去，似乎一切都会缓缓回到原来的模样——就如同战士们本身的不死一般。  
  
面前的这位前审判官则是为数不多能让这里变得赏心悦目的人之一。这一点令艾莉丝泰莉雅对他抱有几分感谢和敬意。以教科书一般的完美礼仪向男人点头致意之后，她便走向了左侧长廊深处。  
  
前审判官和他身后的人则继续向下来到大厅，开始清扫前的准备工作。  
  
依照平时的安排，此刻这里应该空无一人，可现在布劳和人偶却还站在正中央，前者一脸为难，而后者虽然看不出表情，紧紧抓着手提的模样倒也说明了几分。  
“大小姐，这手提来历不明，怕是有什么不测。”  
“大小姐，需要手提的话可以来暗房，您想要的都会有的。”  
“大小姐，请把这手提交给在下处理吧。”  
人偶不为所动，唯一的反应就是更加用力地握紧了手中的布偶。从来都笑容满面的侍者此刻嘴角也依然挂着彬彬有礼弧度，然而前审判官却能觉察到空气在一分分凝结，为了防止事态滑向不可挽回的方向，他擅自介入了两者之间。  
“恕我直言，两边都请冷静一下。”  
“前审判官阁下有何指教？”布劳毫不客气地抢白，简直和弗拉姆的口吻不相上下——大概真的是气坏了。  
“……”人偶则向布列依斯的方向靠了靠，抬起手，指着侧门，一字一句地说道：  
”布劳是坏人，抢手提，不要你。走，走开。“  
侍僧瞪大了眼睛，露出了备受打击的神情，摇摇晃晃地向外走去，平时直挺的背都略有些弯曲，直到刚才都还沉默的威廉开了口：”大小姐，布劳也是为你担心……“  
  
”手提，谁都不给。“  
  
人偶转向他们，坚持道。两人这才看清她手中紧紧抱着的玩偶。和她平时提着的人形差不多，是古鲁瓦尔多的样子，只在衣着上稍有不同，不是那套常见的外衣，领巾和十字长衫搭配，而是更加微妙的——内衬血红的尖尖斗篷，同色的马甲和洁白衬衣。  
  
对照顾人偶和欣赏玩具都没有概念的扫除二人组相互看了一眼，布列先开了口：  
“我觉得这和之前的那个没什么分别。”  
“在下同意。”  
“那么，”白发长发的男人转向了人偶，“如果没有其他事情，麻烦大小姐先离开大厅，扫除马上就要开始了。”  
玻璃眼珠看向了前审问官，人偶歪了歪头，仿佛在思考什么似的，然后点点头，慢慢向着与布劳离开的相反方向走去。  
  
看着大厅里已经清空，两个人终于能放下工具，准备打扫。可才拿出清洁剂，就听见人偶离开的方向传来一阵混乱，还有什么不停地落在地上的声音。  
  
离走廊更近的威廉丢下了手中的扫帚，先小跑了过去，布列迅速将用具放回箱子，解下口罩，跟在橘发的男人身后不远。  
  
打开侧门，走廊上是一直往上跳，又摔在地上，继续爬起来跳高的人偶，抬着头，看着天花板，两只手手也抬起向上。顺势看去，没有灯火照亮的上方什么都看不见。威廉抱起了人偶，让她坐在自己肩膀上，人偶却依然努力地站起来，向更高的地方伸出手。只听见扑棱的声音，一个小小的什么飞了起来，从模糊了颜色的彩窗玻璃间隙飞了出去。人偶用力挣扎起来，含糊不清地喊着“咕噜“之类的声音。  
威廉这才发现人偶之前手上抱着的布偶已经消失不见，难道是刚才——？  
  
在他手臂上坐不住的人偶以张牙舞爪的气势——动作比起自动人偶来说还是太过僵硬——向不明物体飞走的方向扑了过去，就要脸朝下砸地的时候，被白发的审判官一把拎着后领，险险双脚着地。小小的人偶这个时候才意识到自己要的东西已经不在了一般，低下头，盯着脚下的地毯。  
  
“发生了什么？”迟到一步的审判官向同僚询问。  
“不知道……似乎是殿下的手提不见了。”  
皱了皱眉，布列的回话中带着点茫然：“那个不是玩具吗？”  
“飞走了！”两个人的对话被人偶打断，她仰着头，指着玻璃的裂口，“飞走了！”  
  
“威廉哥哥，怎么啦？”身后传来少女活泼的招呼。梅莉和露缇亚正穿过门厅，走进长廊，粉色头发的少女辨认出青年的时候就开心地小跑到他们身旁。  
简单地说了一下情况，两名女性都露出了不可思议的表情，不过马上就开始一脸认真地对着人偶给出建议。  
  
看着蹲在人偶面前嘀嘀咕咕的两名女性，深感自己插不上话的男人们退后一步，正打算默默回到自己先前的任务中，却在转向的时候被少女喊住了：  
“别急着走，帮一帮忙？那可是古鲁瓦尔多的手提呢！”  
  
脑子里同时冒出“手提和本人有关系吗”却无法将这疑问说出口的布列与威廉说不出拒绝的话，只得重新凑上前，两个人投下的影子盖住了蹲着的两位少女，在仍然在固执地想要找回手提的人偶身上交汇。  
  
===  
  
经过两名男性无法理解的讨论过程之后，得到的结论是这个手提可能是肚子饿了所以飞走去找食物。于是相应的解决方法就应该是以充足的食物设下陷阱，把他引诱回来。  
普通食物的准备对露缇亚来说不过是小菜一碟，但是问询出了黑王子本人关于狩猎的喜好之后，她开口拜托两人去外面找些新鲜猎物。”比如说茸兔什么的，请千万带活的回来！“  
  
一头雾水的两人对视一眼，威廉稍有些迟疑地说道：”抓猎物没问题，但今天的清扫日也还需要完成，是否可以……“  
梅莉插了进来：”咦威廉哥哥不是之前和小史普一组，才刚刚清扫过一次吗？“  
”今天殿下的职责由我代为执行，“威廉拍了拍鼓起脸的少女的头，”身为下属，这是我应做的。“  
梅莉正要反驳，人偶抬起头，插进这场小小的争执之间：“出门。”是一贯指示的神情和语气。  
  
===  
  
平常足够所有来自连队的战士们就坐的餐桌上摆满了碗碟，从这一头到那一头，满满当当。浓汤，冷盘，煎，蒸，煮，烤，炸，酿各式小碟，，想得到和想不到的主菜依次排开，甜点和酒水点缀其中，浓郁的香气混杂在一起，几乎可以算是一场盛宴了——只不过所有的食物都被装在了异常迷你的餐盘之中。这也让循着香味而来的某几位战士捶胸顿足，有人绞尽脑汁地想要怎么从厨房里顺一点，有人则被推出去和露缇亚交涉，看看有没有办法让她在之后愿意再做一次。而所有来到厨房的人都强势的露缇亚指挥着往已经塞满的桌子上继续堆放食物。  
  
等到准备工作完成，餐厅所有的人都被人偶下令离开，两侧的巨大窗户和朝向厨房一侧的门大开。而战士们各自悄悄躲在阴影之中，指示了这场盛宴的人偶则被梅莉抱在怀里。  
  
所有人屏息等待着，不知道奇怪的手提到底会不会回来。  
  
看起来这一场折腾并不是徒劳。洋馆里永不熄灭的蜡烛在一瞬间暗了下去，仿佛某种阴影覆盖过视野，一切都变得模糊不清。而一个小小的黑影就在这时突兀地出现在了餐桌正上方，盘旋着，似乎在犹豫不决。先在浓郁的烟熏山羊腿和奶酪拼盘上方上上下下，迟疑了许久之后扑棱到了烤鸟胸拌蘑菇边上，不多会，还没有做出决定的黑影挥动着翼膜向着餐桌另一头远去——那边散发着更加浓重的血腥的味道。这一次，黑影似乎找到了自己满意的目标，只稍稍停顿了片刻，就直扑向下。  
  
所有人都睁大了眼睛，呆呆看着它的举动，如同他们只是荧幕外的观众，浑然不觉自己身负的使命。只有人偶在黑影落下好一会之后，突然挣扎起来，打破了这一侧的凝滞。守在暗处的战士们如刚刚大梦初醒一般，纷纷冲向了黑影的所在之处。  
  
不过是一张餐桌的长度，却不知怎么的变得无比漫长，人偶被梅莉抱着挤到众人团团围成的圆圈中心时，只觉得过了漫长的时间。眼前的景象让它不禁“啊”出了一声。  
  
也难怪抢在最先冲出去的战士并没有出手，这景象就算是在一切怪异都可以具象化的星幽界，也着实太出乎意料了。与人偶衣柜中的王子手提一模一样，仅仅是服饰稍有不同的手提背后展开了小小的如蝠翼一般的黑翼，而它整个手提则躺在白色的碟子中，肚子鼓鼓，明显是吃进了比身体还要更大分量的食物——从来没有听说过手提，一个玩具，还能进食，还会吃到撑？！  
这才不是什么手提，是外面的魔物吧……  
这么想着，冰冷的寒光从一些战士的指间漏出，他们可不会放过任何一只胆敢闯进洋馆的怪物。  
  
“请稍等，”背对着这只怪异的手提站出来的是威廉，“虽然有些冒昧，但是这怎么看都只是个手提，虽然奇怪了一点，但是大小姐的其他收藏品也是会有些出乎意料的举动——”  
“啊啊”了两声，人偶点着头比划了一下。大部分战士们露出了不可思议的神情，而在场的露缇亚和梅莉，还有布列依斯倒是一脸习以为常。  
  
“但是大小姐的人偶不都是从布劳那里带回来的吗？这只可不是这样的。”有人提出了不同的看法，立刻收到了来自人偶玻璃眼珠的一瞥。  
“啊！啊！”比刚才赞同威廉要更加响亮的声音响了起来，人偶甚至还小幅度地挥了挥拳头，梅莉不得不收紧手臂，以防这个不安分的人偶不小心跌下去。  
  
就在双方争执的时候，餐桌上传来窸窸窣窣的声响，打断了僵持的气氛。已经消化完毕的手提拍了拍已经瘪下去的肚子，站在了瓷碟中央，仰头看着比自己巨大许多的战士们。它露出一个算得上温文有礼的笑容，微微鞠了一躬，似乎是在表达谢意。随后黑烟升腾而起，裹住它的身体，与此同时，暗下去的烛光猛然亮起，驱散了阴影。黑烟消散，再也没有手提的踪影。要不是满桌佳肴中那唯一一碟空盘，甚至要让人怀疑起刚才那一幕到底是不是实际发生过。  
  
人偶一改之前焦急，垂下了头，倒是有几分沮丧的样子。看这情形，人人都知道这事大概就这么完结了。于是看热闹的离开了，馋嘴的继续打着小主意，还有任务的离开了，威廉和布列依斯夹在第三类人中，顺利地离开了餐厅，庆幸事情终于回到正轨，可以完成预定的清扫任务了。  
  
END  
  
“所以，王子手提到底吃了什么呢？”  
“我点了一下，应该是把星星饼干都吃完了。”  
“但是那边明明是放活物的地方……”  
“大概是帮忙的谁只想着偷吃，根本心不在焉吧。算啦，反正结果好就一切好。”


End file.
